Wait for me
by Harriet M. Stonecraft
Summary: Alguien le está esperando, así que Steve tiene que regresar.


_**Wait for me**_

 _Gonna open my heart_

 _Right at the scars_

 _Listen up_

 _I tried all the way_

 _Wait for me, wait for me_

 _It's all better now, it's all better now_

Steve estaba nervioso. Aunque ello no era ningún secreto para cualquiera que lo observara dándose vueltas sin sentido por aquella sala rodeado de ventanales con apenas un par de sofás que lucían increíblemente cómodos. Pero Steve no podía sentarse. No, no podía porque empezaría a mover la pierna de forma nerviosa, en honor a su estado actual, y teniendo en cuenta su fuerza sobrehumana, la cual se descontrolaba a veces si no prestaba toda la atención necesaria, acabaría taladrando aquel suelo de azulejo impecable que hacía juego con las paredes hasta acabar en el sótano del edificio. Y teniendo en cuenta que estaba en la vigésima planta, era bastante decir.

Caminaba dando unos saltitos bastante ridículos hacia el ventanal, miraba hacia abajo, hacía un intento de silbido y volvía a alejarse de la ventana. Colocaba sus manos agarradas en su espalda, o se cruzaba de brazos. Daba pasos largos, luego cortos, luego intentaba inventar secuencias absurdas como largo, largo, corto; o corto, corto, largo… Necesitaba intentar mantener su cabeza ocupada para no salir disparado por aquella estúpida ventana absurdamente grande para huir pitando de allí hacia donde debería estar desde hacía días. Pero no, claro que no. Él era el Capitán América, y ello conllevaba ciertas responsabilidades. Responsabilidades como tener que esperar a que Nick Fury recibiera la autorización del nuevo director secreto de SHIELD, que a su vez informaría a Maria Hill, para pasar después por Natasha Romanoff, para finalmente llegar hasta él. Y por supuesto, la autorización que esperaba, no era otra que el permiso para irse. No muy lejos, y no por mucho tiempo. Tan solo se trataba de unas pequeñas vacaciones, bueno, unos días libres más bien. Vacaciones era una palabra muy grande, y teniendo en cuenta cómo estaban las cosas en ese momento, pensar que pudiera pasar más de tres días tranquilo se le hacía algo imposible.

Ya se había encargado de "instruir" a los nuevos vengadores para que estuvieran preparados para cualquier posible amenaza que pudiera presentarse. Estar con Falcon, trabajando codo con codo aunque fuera solo para cosas pequeñas, le recordaba lo bueno que era tener un amigo al lado. No era que los Vengadores no fueran buenos amigos, pero entre el tipo con humor cambiante, la veleidosa pelirroja, el arquero con secretos, el Dios algo creído y el narcisista mecánico del tres al cuarto… pues bueno, no podía decirse realmente que fuera una buena pandilla con la que salir a tomar una cerveza. No lo reconocería nunca, pero cada vez que se juntaban todos quería perderlos de vista cuanto antes. Y luego, cuando finalmente se separaban, quedaba esa nostalgia y el arrepentimiento por haber querido deshacerse de ellos. Porque tenía que admitirlo, aunque fueran unos idiotas, eran unos idiotas con encanto.

Pero ya había pasado Ultrón, y todos de alguna forma u otra habían vuelto a sus desestructuradas vidas. Eran desorganizadas y frágiles, pero eran sus vidas y les gustaban. Stark estaría con su Pepper discutiendo sobre acciones, Barton en casa con sus hijos y su mujer (quién lo diría), Thor en su Asgard entre banquetes, Banner intentando encontrarse a sí mismo, y Natasha esperando a que Banner se encontrara a sí mismo para que pudiera ir de una buena vez a encontrarla a ella. Y luego estaba él. Que estaba allí atrapado. Enseñándole a Visión cómo demonios funcionaba una vitrocerámica o una aspiradora. Y no porque fuera a usar ese tipo de electrodomésticos, sino porque aquel tipo tenía que cumplir con la premisa de ser un rarito para estar en aquel grupo, y claro, su curiosidad no tenía parangón en cuanto a maquinaria hogareña se trataba.

Pero ya estaba bien. Ya había sido suficiente. ¿Cuánto llevaba allí desde la caída de Ultrón? ¿Dos meses? ¿Tres? Necesitaba un descanso. Uno más que merecido.

Y por eso estaba nervioso. Porque quería volver a casa. Porque alguien le esperaba en casa.

Estaba dando saltos en una secuencia terriblemente complicada que para cualquier ojo ajeno parecerían bailes tribales cuando la puerta en frente suya se abrió de golpe. Natasha solo sabía hacer entradas de forma agresiva.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- Preguntó entre extrañada y burlona. Lo había atrapado en medio de un salto en el cual no podía pisar las juntas de los azulejos del suelo, y claro, aquello era raro cuanto menos.

-Nada. Dime, ¿ya me puedo ir?- Preguntó ignorando así el ridículo que acababa de hacer. Si hacía como si no hubiera pasado nada podía ser que la Viuda Negra también lo olvidara.

-Sí. Hill me acaba de llamar y ha dicho que puedes irte si quieres. Pero tienes que estar localizable.

-No esperaba menos. Nunca se sabe cuándo se va a tener que salvar el mundo de nuevo.- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras empezaba a caminar hacia esa misma puerta que Natasha había abierto segundos antes.

-Suenas increíblemente pretencioso teniendo en cuenta que acabo de pillarte jugando a no pisar las rayas.

Por supuesto que no podía olvidarlo. ¿Cómo dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestar al siempre amable Steve Rogers?

Él se giró para sonreírle con una mueca y levantó su mano para decirle un adiós definitivo. Entonces salió de aquella sala. Natasha no pareció quedar satisfecha al ver que su pequeña pulla no había recibido la reacción esperada.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo que te vas ya?- Le gritó desde el quicio de la puerta mientras Steve se alejaba por el pasillo de forma apresurada.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Nunca se sabe cuando vas a tener que salvar el mundo. Así que pienso aprovechar bien cada segundo de mi tiempo.- Le gritaba desde lejos mientras caminaba hacia atrás por el infinito pasillo. Pero Natasha no parecía conforme del todo.

-¿¡Al menos te has despedido!?- Le gritó finalmente Natasha. Pero Steve simplemente desapareció al doblar una esquina ignorando su pregunta. Claro que se había despedido. En cuanto supo que había una mínima posibilidad de que pudiera irse ese mismo día se había encargado de avisar a todos de que probablemente desaparecería algunos días.

Bajó al aparcamiento del edificio y tras caminar entre algunos coches llegó a su moto. En momentos como ese, cuando quería llegar rápidamente a un sitio, agradecía que el suelo milagroso le permitiera pasarse una o dos noches sin dormir sin mayores repercusiones para su cuerpo. Aunque debía admitir que odiaba no dormir. Pero el esfuerzo merecería la pena. Eso también tenía que admitirlo.

Arrancó su nueva moto (¿Cuántas motos había explotado ya?) y sin más dilación aceleró para alejarse lo más rápido posible de allí. No fue hasta que sintió el viento golpeando su cuerpo, que fue realmente consciente de lo ansioso que estaba por llegar a Washington.

Fueron las horas más eternas y breves a la vez. Cada segundo se le hacía un mundo, y a la vez, cada kilómetro recorrido le recordaba que estaba a cada vuelta de rueda dada, un poco más cerca de donde siempre tuvo que estar.

En momentos como ese, en el que estaba solo en una carretera secundaria, con su moto en la velocidad máxima bajo una noche oscura, se permitía ser algo egoísta. Y por supuesto, su egoísmo no pasaba más allá del mero pecado por pensamiento. Porque a veces pensaba en que quizá sería mejor si no tuviera que ser el Capitán América, si no tuviera que cargar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Aunque compartía dicha carga con sus compañeros, seguía siendo lo bastante pesada como para que a veces le asfixiara hasta el punto de querer coger su moto, ponerla a la máxima velocidad, tal y como la tenía ahora, y alejarse lo máximo posible de los problemas. Quizá coger a cierta persona en el camino y luego ya sí, desaparecer.

Pero por supuesto, todos esos pensamientos poco dignos se quedaban en eso, en pensamientos que nunca nadie conocería ni llegaría si quiera a imaginar. ¿Quién podría pensar que al Capitán América pudiera no gustarle a veces eso de ser un héroe y llevar un traje pintoresco? Bueno, pues el Capi lo pensaba. Pero solo a veces, y solo cuando se sentía muy solo. Cuando se sentía muy solo o cuando él estaba a su lado. Porque joder, él podía poder desear huir del mundo y vivir en una casa con porche tal y como Barton lo había hecho. ¿Tan mal estaría que quisiera tener una vida tranquila para variar? Menos mal que nadie lo escuchaba pensar todas esas cosas estúpidas y sin sentido.

Dio un nuevo acelerón a la moto y entonces pudo divisar el cartel que le indicaba que entraba a la ciudad de Washington. Sonrió dentro del casco y tentando a la suerte, pegó un nuevo acelerón.

Ya estaba allí. Aparcó de forma bastante apresurada y algo descuidada y dio grandes zancadas hasta su portal. Sacó sus llaves del bolsillo de la chaqueta de cuero y la giró tras algún forcejeo. A ver si cambiaban esa cerradura de una buena vez. Llevaba dando problemas desde hacía siglos. Eligió las escaleras para llegar a su tercer piso e introdujo una nueva llave, esta ya por fin, en la cerradura de la puerta de su casa. Tras una sola vuelta, indicación de que había alguien, abrió rápidamente.

El olor del hogar lo envolvió al momento. Estaba en casa.

Cerró de forma mucho más cuidada de lo que había abierto al no escuchar a nadie. Sin embargo, la luz de la sala estaba encendida. Caminó los pocos pasos hasta el sofá que le quedaba de espaldas y se asomó por encima. Allí estaba él. Tumbado sobre aquel sofá tan incómodo con una manta que apenas le cubría de mala manera. Y dormía.

Su pelo estaba incluso un poco más largo de lo que lo recordaba. Le caía de forma desorganizada por el rostro. Steve se apoyó en el sofá mismo y estiró su brazo para apartarle esos cabellos rebeldes de la cara. Pareció removerse en su sueño, pero no despertó. Tan solo arrugó la nariz y su respiración volvió a acompasarse como si no hubiera pasado nada.

¿En serio aquel era el terrible Soldado de Invierno? Bucky Barnes tenía unos reflejos envidiables, y nada pasaba desapercibido para él. Sin embargo, si se trataba de Steve, simplemente lo reconocía de forma inconsciente y podía no darse cuenta de su presencia si se encontraba distraído, tal y como sucedía en ese momento. Si hubiera un agente de Hydra en el edificio de enfrente, Bucky se despertaría como un resorte al sentir la amenaza. Pero Steve podía acercarse, tocarle la cara y él no se inmutaría. Era Steve. No necesitaba levantar sus defensas si era Steve.

Dudó sobre si levantarlo sería una buena idea. No eran más de las once de la noche. Pero no tenía ni idea de si habría dormido bien aquella noche y aquello solo se trataba de una siesta sin importancia, o si como él, se había pasado los últimos meses mal durmiendo pensando en la persona que faltaba a su lado para conciliar el sueño profundo.

Se quedó disfrutando de la visión un rato más. Nadie podría culparlo. Tanto tiempo sin poder verlo. Sin poder tener la certeza de que estaba bien. Porque no podían contactar si no querían que SHIELD o incluso Hydra pudiera descubrir el paradero de Bucky. Entonces, la maravillosa idea, era confiar en el otro. Confiar en que cada uno estaría exactamente donde el otro esperaba que estuviera. Y de esa forma podían vivir. Con la certeza incierta de que estaban bien aunque estuvieran separados.

Steve había pasado todo el viaje preocupado. Pensando en qué haría si llegaba a casa y Bucky no estaba allí. Tendría que salir a buscarlo, remover cielo y tierra. Tendría que pedir ayuda a SHIELD o quizá solo a Natasha. Al fin y al cabo ella era una espía. Pero no sabía si sería bueno inmiscuirla en ese tipo de asuntos.

Y todas esas dudas y preocupaciones se paseaban por su cabeza cada día. Porque quería confiar en que Bucky lo esperaría. ¿Pero y si no?

Sin embargo allí estaba. Durmiendo. Delante de él. Si estiraba otra vez su brazo podría volver a tocarlo. No se había ido a ninguna parte. Lo había esperado.

Volvió a sonreír. Debía parecer un auténtico estúpido allí apoyado, mirándolo como si le fuera la vida en ello. En vista de que Bucky no despertaba, Steve caminó hacia la butaca en frente y se sentó. Podía ser que los sillones de aquella sala de espera del nuevo edificio de los Vengadores fueran más cómodos y de mayor calidad, pero aquel sillón viejo de color verde botella se le hacía el lugar más perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra. Porque allí delante de él estaba Bucky durmiendo. Volvió a sonreír como un estúpido y mirándolo desde la pequeña distancia que había ahora entre ellos.

Aquel no era para nada el reencuentro que se había imaginado una y mil veces en su cabeza. Había imaginado distintos escenarios. En algunos simplemente entraba y se besaban durante largos minutos, en otros se devoraban con la ansia acumulada de meses y apenas podía decir dos palabras para acabar siendo arrastrado hacia la habitación. Aunque siendo sincero, en todos los escenarios posibles se lo había imaginado despierto. Ello no quería decir que ese reencuentro no hubiera sido sin embargo perfecto.

Entre miradas bobaliconas y bostezos inesperados Steve no se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo dormido. Desde aquel sillón, con Bucky plácidamente descansando delante de él, los acontecimientos que los habían llevado a aquel momento parecían lejanos. Cualquiera diría que siempre habían estado así. Cómodamente compartiendo una habitación en una gran ciudad con los sonidos del mundo apaciguados por la tranquilidad que reinaba en aquel piso de dos habitaciones. Nadie podría deducir por esa escena todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para llegar allí.

Steve había actuado indignado al enterarse de que Barton tenía una vida idílica secreta y hasta bucólica sin que ninguno de ellos, a excepción de Natasha, siquiera lo sospechara. Pero él no era mejor. Él tenía su propia vida secreta. Su vida verdadera en realidad. Aquella por la que luchaba. Podía no tener un vasto jardín ni estar rodeado de un bosque. No, tampoco tenía una casa en la que hacer chapuzas varias (algo que no sabía que quería hasta que vio a Barton) con porche y cobertizo aparte y sitio para cortar leña cual leñador en potencia. No tenía nada de aquello. Solo tenía un piso pequeño con un timbre con melodía musical. Pero en ese piso que podía parecer poca cosa, estaba Bucky. Y su mera presencia hacía que aquel lugar valiera tanto para él como la adorable casa de Barton.

Él tenía su vida aparte del mundo de los Vengadores, y tal y como Barton hacía, lo mantenía en secreto para poder mantenerlo a salvo. Era necesario.

Recordaba cómo había buscado a Bucky bajo cielo y tierra una vez había despertado tras la brutal paliza que recibió antes de casi morir ahogado una vez más. Pero él no había aparecido por ninguna parte. SHIELD volvió a meter su archivo en la caja de asuntos no resueltos e Hydra tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse como para andar buscando a un efectivo perdido.

No se iba a resignar. Iba a seguir buscando. De hecho, apenas llevaba buscando un par de semanas cuando el propio Bucky se presentó ante su puerta. Lo recordaba claramente. Con el pelo enmarañado, su brazo de metal oculto por un guante y una chaqueta demasiado grande. Su cara sucia, sus pantalones rotos y aspecto de ser capaz de desmallarse en cualquier segundo. Pero a través de toda la suciedad y de su aspecto frágil y preocupante, estaban sus ojos claros, tal y como siempre los recordó. Podía haber llorado en ese momento.

" _Steve, creo que necesito tu ayuda"_

Esa frase seguida del intento más triste de sonrisa por parte de Bucky le acosaba por las noches. Bucky estaba roto. Hydra se había encargado de convertir al hombre más alegre que conocía en una sombra oscura de lo que fue. Pero era Bucky, estaba allí, delante de él y estaba pidiéndole ayuda. Ya daba igual lo que esa maldita organización le hubiera hecho. Porque ahora lo tenía delante, y no iba a permitir de ninguna forma que nunca nadie en la vida volviera a romper a Bucky.

Ya no recordaba bien lo que había hecho después. Bueno, lo había abrazado. Durante mucho rato. Y después… le había dejado en la ducha mientras cocinaba algo. O quizá comieron primero. Aquel día se le confundían los acontecimientos. Solo recordaba mirarlo sin quitarle el ojo por si fuera a desaparecer de su vista tal y como su fama le precedía. El fantasma que desaparece. Pues nunca más sería un fantasma para él. Pensaba tenerlo todo el tiempo en su rango de visión y no le iba a dejar ir.

Lo había llevado a su habitación y se había quedado a su lado hasta que se durmiera. Y tras aquella noche, todo fue fácil. Porque Bucky recordaba a todo. A veces a tropezones y con dolores de cabeza. Pero lo reconocía sin problemas y era consciente de lo que le habían estado haciendo, así como de lo que él mismo había hecho a lo largo de los años. Porque mientras Steve se encargaba de salvar el mundo, a él por su parte le había tocado hacerlo un lugar más oscuro.

Pero todo eso se convertiría en historia con el tiempo. El futuro estaba ahí delante. Solo tenían que seguir, como siempre lo hacían.

Había días en los que Bucky había estado triste, alguno ni si quiera había querido hablar. Pero eso fue solo al principio y durante apenas unos días. Casi al momento, habían vuelto justo a donde lo habían dejado.

De repente Steve sintió calor. Sus labios se sentían arder. Empezó a abrir los ojos con una lentitud pasmosa. No sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormido mirándolo en aquel sofá.

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos del todo sintió esos labios tan conocidos por él sobre los suyos. Y luego esos labios viajaban a su mejilla, a su mandíbula, bajaban por su cuello. Entonces sentía una mano recorriéndole el pecho sobre la camiseta y por fin pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Llegas y no me despiertas.

Se había hecho mil ideas sobre posibles frases de Bucky al verlo tras tanto tiempo, pero ninguna se había parecido ni remotamente a aquella.

Intento despabilarse y se incorporó en el sofá. Bucky estaba inclinado sobre él, con su brazo de metal apoyado en el reposabrazos para no aplastarlo del todo.

Steve sonrió en la seminconsciencia y se inclinó por su parte para poder capturar su boca como era debido. Sus brazos rápidamente rodearon la cintura de Bucky, atrayéndolo hacia sí y este tuvo que apoyar una rodilla en el pequeño hueco de sofá que quedaba entre las piernas de Steve para poder dejarse llevar por su agarre.

Fue un beso lento y perezoso, de recién despertados. Al principio sus labios simplemente chocaban de forma descuidada y sin demasiado cálculo, pero Bucky rápidamente se encargó de cambiar el ritmo de la situación. Abrió su boca lo justo y necesario para invitar a Steve a que hiciera lo mismo y por fin sus lenguas se encontraron. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde el último beso, parecieron reconocerse como si no hubieran estado separados por más de tres días. Steve seguía tirando de Bucky hacia abajo, hacia él, y el otro por su parte mantenía el equilibrio a duras penas ante un Capitán América intransigente que no entendía que no podía acercarse más. Al menos si él no cambiaba la posición.

Steve pareció entenderlo. Y ante la urgencia de sentirlo más cerca se levantó de forma abrupta del sillón. En cuanto ambos estuvieron completamente de pie, el contacto de sus lenguas no fue suficiente para su necesidad y tuvieron que abrazarse como si de ello dependiera que el sol saliera al día siguiente. Sus cuerpos se acoplaban de forma casi milimetrada mientras sus manos recorrían sin decoro alguno el cuerpo del otro. Y el beso no cesaba, sino que se volvía más necesitaba y ansioso. De repente parecían recordar que llevaban demasiado tiempo separados. Pareciera que no necesitaban aire, tan solo precisaban de estar pegados chocando sus cuerpos en medio de aquella sala, sobre la alfombra gris que tanto perturbaba a Bucky. Y ante un mordisco a sus labios nada cuidado por parte del intachable Capitán América, Bucky se separó con la boca entreabierta para recuperar el aire y quizá quejarse por la falta de delicadeza.

Pero Steve apoyó su frente sobre la de Bucky sin soltar su cintura, no permitiéndole si quiera pensar en separarse. No sabían en que momento sus respiraciones se habían agitado de esa forma, pero ambos respiraban pesadamente entremezclando sus alientos debido a la cercanía.

Bucky llevó su mano humana al pecho de Steve para alejarlo apenas unos centímetros, Steve no pensaba ceder ni un solo milímetro más.

-Te prometí que cuando volvieras tendríamos sexo en la cocina.

Y ante el horrible comentario tan fuera de contexto por parte de Bucky, Steve tan solo pudo escandalizarse poniendo una cara de incredulidad.

-Tú eres el que insistía en esa estupidez. No lo hagas parecer como si fuera algo que yo te hubiera pedido.- Pero Bucky sonrió pagado de sí mismo. Nunca admitiría tal acusación. Y Steve lo sabía, sabía que no podría negarse a nada que él le pidiera o le exigiera hacer. Pero al menos podía intentarlo. -¿No podemos hacerlo en una cama como la gente normal?

-Steve, una promesa es una promesa.- Respondió el moreno como si fuera un hombre de honor. Que de hecho lo era, pero no estaba demostrándolo en ese momento.

Steve tan solo pudo dar un suspiro resignado. Y ese suspiro fue el pistoletazo de salida para que Bucky sintiera que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Bueno, en realidad siempre podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero le gustaba que Steve se rindiera antes.

-Vamos.- Y entonces Bucky acaba de separarse y tira de él hasta esa estúpida cocina americana. Desde esa encimera se ve perfectamente la gran ventana de la sala. Y las cortinas no están echadas, y tienen la luz encendida. Por mucho que sea de noche, si alguien de algún edificio cercano mira podría… - Deja de poner esa cara de sufrimiento, Steve. Te he echado de menos.

Y lo odia. Porque sabe exactamente las palabras necesarias para que él se vea abstraído de toda realidad para concentrase tan solo en él. En él y en sus ojos que centellean de expectación, en él y en ese estúpido cuerpo tan sugerente bajo la ropa. Lo odia en silencio y lo ama a voz en grito. Porque es demasiado evidente que está en sus manos. Siempre lo estuvo.

Tras ser arrastrado hasta la cocina, Bucky lo empuja contra la encimera sin ningún tipo de cuidado y Bucky apoya las manos en ella con la mala suerte de encender la vitrocerámica sin querer. Rápidamente la apaga mirando de reojo, y para cuando vuelve la vista hacia el centro de atención, Bucky de repente se encuentra en su cuello mordiéndolo como si quisiera devolverle ese leve mordisco que él le dio segundo antes a su labio inferior. Podría decirse que Bucky es un poco rencoroso.

Steve empieza a gemir ante su boca paseándose por aquel sitio tan sensible, y sus manos, al menos la de carne y hueso, recorre de forma demasiado indecente su cuerpo sobre la ropa. Bucky siempre tiene cuidado de no usar más de lo necesario aquel " _horrible trozo de metal_ " que tiene por brazo. Al menos así lo llama él. Todo porque una vez Steve dijo en voz alta que estaba frío. Y aquello Bucky se lo tomó como una acusación seria, y por ello mantiene su brazo de frío metal alejado de la por naturaleza cálida piel de Steve.

Más de una vez le ha dicho que aquello fue un comentario sin sentido, que le da igual que le toque aquella mano fría una y mil veces. Pero Bucky tan solo lo ignora y relega aquella mano a misiones inevitables. Como pudiera ser, perfectamente, desabrochar los pantalones de Steve.

Bucky restriega sus caderas sin contención alguna contra las suyas, lo aprieta contra la encimera y Steve sabe que tiene que preocuparse por no volver a encender la vitrocerámica en un descuido, pero es difícil mantener en su mente pensamientos racionales cuando la boca de Bucky sigue asentada en su cuello sin importarle en lo más mínimo las preocupaciones banales de Steve.

De repente, pareciera cansarse de su cuello y sube sus labios hasta su oreja. Da un leve mordisco a su lóbulo y después lo lame como si quisiera curar la herida imaginaria que ha creado.

-Te he echado mucho de menos.- Susurra con voz ronca mientras sus caderas ahora se restriegan con todavía más ímpetu si es posible. Ambos sienten cómo sus cuerpos reaccionan irrefrenables ante el estímulo. Steve olvida por completo eso de la vitrocerámica y concentra toda su atención en esa boca que suspira sobre su oído derecho. El aliento caliente sobre una parte tan sensible le turba la mente y se empieza a dejar llevar. Como siempre. -¿Me has echado de menos tú a mí?

¿En serio le pregunta eso? Por Dios, si cada noche ha soñado con ese momento. Con el momento en que pudiera estrecharlo entre sus brazos, el momento en que pudiera escuchar su voz susurrándole cualquier tontería como tanto le gusta hacer, el momento en que ambos se perdieran entre ellos.

-Sí.- Y eso es lo único que puede responder de forma entrecortada para luego gruñir por el empuje que acaba de hacer Bucky contra sus caderas. Ese simple monosílabo no expresa ni una centésima parte de cuánto lo ha extrañado, de cuánto ha necesitado aquel tacto.

-Menuda respuesta más escueta.- Dice Bucky nuevamente en su oído con una pequeña risa final que de alguna manera molesta a Steve. Por qué parece siempre que Bucky logra mantener el control sobre sí mismo cuando Steve ya ni siquiera es capaz de hilar más de dos palabras seguidas con sentido. –Vamos a ver si puedo sacarte algo mejor.

Y Steve vuelve a recordar por qué lo odia tanto. Esa naturaleza de creído que ya tenía hacía setenta años a la hora de ligarse a cualquiera le ha reventado siempre. Y que la use en él le revienta y le excita a partes iguales.

De repente, la presión sobre sus caderas se acaba y antes de que Steve alcance a decir algo al respecto, observa a Bucky caer de rodillas ante él. No se lo esperaba, al menos no tan de repente. Pero antes de que pueda decir algo del tipo "no hace falta", Bucky ya está desabrochando sus pantalones con una velocidad increíble.

En un segundo está sintiendo la mano derecha de Bucky sobre su miembro liberado repentinamente de su ropa interior. Se mueve de forma lenta, una lentitud enloquecedora que le está quitando el poco sentido que le quedaba. Está agotado del viaje, y una siesta de un par de horas no es suficiente para estar descansado. Y Bucky está allí, acercando peligrosamente su rostro hacia su entrepierna y él solo se pierde.

El cálido aliento que segundos antes estaba sobre su oído ahora cae sobre su palpitante erección, haciendo que se yerga delante de su rostro, esperando. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás con la suerte de no darse con nada al sentir una tímida lengua rozar la punta de su pene, y rápidamente vuelve la vista hacia Bucky de rodillas frente a él. Puede que esté perdiéndose entre el cúmulo de sensaciones que son el cansancio y la excitación extrema, pero necesita observar a Bucky allí, con su lengua ya deslizándose de forma desordenada por su erección, como si no tuviera claro realmente todavía cómo proceder, cuando lo sabe perfectamente.

Y Steve vuelve a odiar otro aspecto del hombre frente a él. Esa capacidad para enervarlo hasta límites insospechados hasta en ese tipo de situaciones. Lleva una de sus manos a ese cabello castaño demasiado largo, pero que le encanta, y lo agarra de forma suave, sin hacer ningún tipo de presión. Esperando que simplemente por el gesto, él entienda y le complazca. Y bueno, Bucky tampoco puede ser tan horrible, y tras una sonrisa creída que no pasa por desapercibida para Steve, acaba abriendo su boca para tomar lo máximo posible de aquella erección con la que tan solo ha estado jugando hasta el momento.

Steve suelta un gemido ridículamente alto ante la avasallante sensación de verse envuelto por aquella boca tan cálida. Siente el peligro de correrse de forma ridículamente rápida por ese primer asalto inesperado. Sin embargo, haciendo acopio de fuerzas, logra controlarse y Bucky comienza un ritmo constante y rápido sobre su erección. Lo toma, lo chupa y lo lame para después succionar con fuerza, sujetando con su mano la parte que no alcanza a tomar en su boca. Steve tiene que cerrar los ojos perdiéndose el espectáculo que supone ver a Bucky entregado a aquello. Sin querer, tira de su pelo sin hacerle realmente daño, avisándolo de forma muda que no va a poder aguantar mucho más si sigue haciendo aquello. Y cuando piensa que el placer en insuperable, nota la mano bajar de su erección, siendo ahora solo su boca la que controla aquella erección, para bajar sus dedos a través de su vello rubio hasta sus testículos y acariciarlos de forma ridículamente delicada.

Steve vuelve a gemir escandalosamente. Está demasiado cerca.

-Bucky… Bucky voy a…

Pero por supuesto, como siempre, Bucky lo ignora y hace lo que quiere. Sigue acariciándolo y succionando, acelerando el ritmo aún más si es posible. Y el aviso queda en el olvido cuando Steve no logra aguantarlo más y se corre con un gruñido en la boca que ha estado enloqueciéndolo durante unos minutos infinitos que ahora se le hacen apenas un momento.

Bucky recibe su corrida sin apartar la boca en ningún momento, sin dejar de chupar y de lamer. Traga como si se tratara de un dulce líquido y no retira sus labios hasta que está seguro de que el orgasmo de Steve ha pasado. Es una fea costumbre que ha adoptado en aquel tiempo que llevan juntos y que Steve no acaba de ver con buenos ojos. Porque tiene que ser asqueroso, él mismo ha intentado alguna vez retener en su boca el semen de Bucky cuando él ha sido quien se ha encargado de hacer una felación, pero nunca ha sido capaz de aguantar y mucho menos de tragárselo.

Y sin embargo allí esta Bucky, que sigue lamiendo su erección ya mermada ante la distancia del orgasmo. Steve no se ha dado cuenta de la forma tan escandalosa en la que está respirando, de hecho ya está sudando. Su camiseta se apega a su cuerpo pidiendo que se la quite de una vez y sus piernas le tiemblan por todo lo sucedido.

Bucky, quien pareciera que no acaba de hacer lo que acaba de hacer, se levanta del suelo tan digno y se pasa el dorso de la mano por la comisura de sus labios para luego mirarlo a los ojos de forma desafiante.

Steve al momento está besándolo de nuevo, ignorando el sabor amargo de su boca, porque allí solo existe de nuevo esa lengua caliente que tan bien reconoce la suya propia. Nota la erección de Bucky apresada en sus propios pantalones y siente cierta culpabilidad. Ha estado tan concentrado en su propio placer que no se ha dado cuenta de que el mismo Bucky parece estar tan desesperado como él por atención.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, lleva sus manos hacia sus pantalones y tras desabrocharlos con ciertos contratiempos que conllevan alguna risa por parte de Bucky, libera su erección y empieza a mover su mano para masturbarlo. Al principio lento, y entonces acelera el ritmo. Bucky rodea su cuello con sus brazos y apoya su frente en su hombro. Ahora le toca a él respirar entrecortadamente.

Sin embargo, lo empuja hacia la encimera de la cocina que apenas ha podido abandonar durante un par de segundos y nuevamente es Bucky quien toma el control de la situación. Porque no puede ser de otra forma. Siempre él tiene que llevar la voz cantante cuando se le mete en la cabeza.

Le aparta la mano que tan bien estaba trabajando de un manotazo y lo besa antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si me sigues tocando así acabaré corriéndome antes de poder hacer nada.

-Idiota.

Pero Bucky pareciera que ha escuchado una alabanza y vuelve a sonreír. Se quita la camiseta rápidamente y le hace un gesto a Steve para que haga lo mismo. Otra vez tienen que besarse. La sensación de sus pechos ya húmedos por el sudor encontrándose hace que ambos jadeen dentro del beso y la erección de Steve parece volver a aparecer ante los nuevos roces.

Otra vez Bucky baja su boca hacia su cuello que parece ser su fetiche y otra vez también, sin cuidado algo, se encarga de mover a Steve como él quiere. Lo gira, haciendo ahora que mire a la encimera de frente. La vitrocerámica por la que tenía que preocuparse de no encender sin querer está en frente suya, y Steve desde detrás, le besa la espalda mientras acaba de bajarle los pantalones junto a los calzoncillos.

La gran mayoría de las veces tienen que hacer lo que él diga. No es que Steve se queje, pero le gustaría que le dijera con palabras que "por favor se gire" antes de que tire de él como si de una marioneta se tratara. Pero poco duran sus quejas internas por la tiránica actuación tan usual ya cuando siente la erección de Bucky golpear de forma vertical contra sus nalgas descubiertas. Ya no siente la fría encimera bajo sus manos o rozándole el cuerpo. Todo en aquella habitación, en aquel piso más bien, es caliente. Bucky siempre se encarga de calentar todo.

Muy dignamente, Steve se las arregla para aguantarse un jadeo, pero ante el segundo roce de Bucky, no puede evitarlo y acaba gimiendo mientras se arquea quedando aún más expuesto. No lo ve, pero apuesta a que Bucky está sonriendo, cómo no hacerlo cuando lo tiene doblado frente a él casi en ángulo recto rogándole por que lo folle como es debido contra aquella jodida encimera.

Pero cuando Steve quiere caricias y un sexo tranquilo, Bucky se encarga de hacerlo salvaje y apresurado, y en ocasiones como aquellas, en las que Steve tan solo desearía que se introdujera de una buena vez en él sin preámbulos ni palabras bonitas, Bucky decide llevarlo todo por otro camino.

Siento su mano derecha acariciarle el trasero, intuyendo de forma muy vaga su aproximación hacia su entrada. ¿Qué demonios quiere? ¿Que le suplique? ¿Acaso no es bastante con que esté completamente expuesto ante él esperando por que actúe de una buena vez?

-Bucky…- Pide contra sus principios. Intentando ver si así entiende la imperiosa necesidad que tiene por ser tocado. Su erección ya se alza totalmente renovada y roza de vez en cuando contra esa estúpida encimera. Hacerlo en la puta cocina, solo podía ser idea suya.

-Dime, Steve.

Y otra vez recuerda cuánto puede llegar a odiarlo. Bucky sigue moviendo su mano, separa sus nalgas de forma increíblemente eficaz para solo estar usando una mano y acerca uno de sus dedos al sitio indicado, pero nuevamente se retracta y sigue acariciando. Acerca su cuerpo y reparte besos sin sentido por su espalda.

-Por favor, Bucky…

-Qué ansioso puedes llegar a ser. ¿No te gusta hacerlo lento?

Claro que le gusta hacerlo lento, pero en una jodida cama, mirándolo a la cara. No en la estúpida cocina mientras le mantiene en ese sin vivir.

-No me jodas, Bucky.

-¿En serio? Porque eso era justo lo que pensaba hacer.

-Idiota…

Y los insultos quedan vacíos de significado si el insultado hace oído sordos. Aunque Steve quiere creer que ha funcionado de alguna forma, porque ahora vuelve a sentir su pene rozando su trasero. Está tan cerca.

-Te quiero.

No sabe en qué momento Bucky ha llegado a su oído a susurrar aquello. Pero escucha su voz ronca claramente.

-No digas… eso ahora…

-¿Por qué? Si te quiero cualquier momento debería ser bueno para decirlo.

Y ahora, en medio de esas palabras por fin siente movimiento. Un líquido viscoso y frío cae sobre su entrada. No sabe qué demonios debe estar usando porque el lubricante lo guardan en el segundo cajón de la mesilla de noche. Pero la verdad es que no quiere saberlo. Tras esa sensación fría, siente un dedo abrirse paso a través de su entrada de forma lentamente dolorosa. Es el Capitán América, lucha contra alienígenas, proyectos de laboratorio, tipos de metal locos… pero Bucky parece que no sabe nada de eso, porque se encarga de empezar a prepararlo con una delicadeza vergonzosa teniendo en cuenta que puede caer desde alturas considerables con su escudo como único paracaídas y no hacerse ni un mínimo de daño.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, y te quiero, Steve.

-Para… de una vez.

Ahora un segundo dedo se une al primero y comienza un ritmo constante, entrando y saliendo. Ensanchándolo con todo el cuidado del mundo, como si fuera algo realmente necesario.

-No quiero volver a pasar tanto tiempo sin ti. Te he estado esperando… demasiado…

-He dicho que… pares…

Y otra vez siente besos en su espalda sudorosa mientras esos dedos lo invaden una y otra vez de forma enloquecedora. Ya no puede doblarse más, ya no puede adoptar una postura más suplicante, ¿así que por qué demonios Bucky no escucha sus mudas plegarias y hace lo que tiene que hacer y se deja de decir cursilerías varias que en cualquier otro momento estaría encantado de escuchar, pero que en ese mismo instante solo contribuyen a su creciente vergüenza? Sus mejillas están sonrojadas y ya no sabe si es por el calor o por dicha vergüenza.

Bucky parece apiadarse e incrementa la velocidad de sus dedos, moviéndolos de forma más estimulante y parando por un segundo de decir palabras tan molestas.

En un momento retira sus dedos y Steve se muerde los labios de anticipación por lo que va a venir. Bucky entonces restriega su erección entre sus nalgas impregnándose de la sustancia viscosa cualquiera que haya utilizado y la necesidad por sentirlo dentro es insoportable. Está completamente apoyado sobre la encimera, esperando. Y Bucky parece regodearse en el momento, debe de estar sonriendo como un idiota por tenerlo así ante él, sufriendo y suplicando por él en silencio.

Pero Steve no sabe que Bucky también está a punto de perder el control. De hecho, apoya ambas manos en sus caderas para sujetarlo, ignorando la autoimposición que se ha hecho de no tocarlo directamente con su brazo de metal. Pero la sensación fría solo consigue excitarlo aún más, y el entender de forma vaga que él no es el único que sufre por empezar por aquello le deja un resquicio de alivio en medio de toda aquella nube de excitación vergonzosa.

Siente la punta apoyarse peligrosamente sobre su entrada, está tanteándolo todavía. Se introduce apenas unos milímetros para volver a salir. Aquella indecisión lo mata.

-Por favor, por favor, Bucky…

-Steve… dime que me quieres…

La voz de Bucky por fin suena tan suplicante y entrecortada como la de Steve, y él no puede hacer más que sonreír interiormente. Él está tan ansioso como él. Es una lucha por ver quien aguanta más. Pero Steve no está allí para discutir. Y menos sobre algo que ha estado tan claro siempre.

-Siempre te he querido.– Ha hecho un nuevo acopio de fuerzas por decir todo aquello con la mayor rapidez posible y sonando lo menos necesitado que ha podido. Puede decir con toda seguridad, que durante ese segundo que ha hablado, el control de la situación, era suyo.

Y entonces vuelve a sentirlo contra sí. Se abre paso de forma lenta, ganándose a pulso cada parte dentro de él. Steve aprieta los labios por esa mezcla de dolor y placer que siempre le invade al principio. Su erección golpea contra la fría encimera a la vez que el propio miembro de Bucky consigue llegar hasta lo más profundo.

Y lo escucha gruñir detrás de él. Sí, él también estaba ansioso. Ambos sueltan un suspiro de alivio ante aquello justo antes de que Bucky salga de él para volver a golpearlo, esta vez de forma mucho más dura. Están en la cocina al fin y al cabo, ese no es un sitio para más romanticadas.

Ese segundo golpe hace que Steve jadee fuertemente y se vea empujado de nuevo hacia la encimera. No se ha recuperado, cuando siente una nueva estocada, seguida de una siguiente, y así empieza el nuevo ritmo de aquella noche. Uno profundo, que siente que llega hasta el fondo de su ser de forma lenta y febril. Pero poco aguanta Bucky de aquella forma, y en seguida está golpeando de forma acelerada. Steve escucha claramente los aspavientos y jadeos detrás suya que se entremezclan con los suyos propios. Aquella cocina donde desayunan a veces, donde se encargan de cocinar juntos, donde todo fue inocente en un momento, de repente se llena de sonidos de sexo. El choche de sus caderas contra su trasero, el lubricante que hace ruidos viscosos, los gemidos y suspiros entrecortados, todo ello es música para los oídos de quienes protagonizan la escena.

Entonces Bucky pasa su mano derecha por el vientre de Steve y lo endereza, haciendo que ahora apoye una de sus manos elevándola por encima de su cabeza en uno de los armarios que tiene en frente, mientras la otra se va a la cadera de Bucky, queriendo sentir más si es posible, aquel ritmo que lo hace trastabillar a cada nuevo golpe. Ahora tiene a Bucky mordiéndole el cuello y respirando pesadamente mientras él solo puede gemir al sentir cómo además lleva su mano hasta su olvidada erección que no ha menguado ni un solo centímetro para empezar a masturbarlo con el mismo ritmo rápido e imposible que llevan sus caderas.

Todo se vuelve desordenado. Los gemidos de ambos ya no saben a quién pertenecen cuales y Bucky empieza a llamar su nombre al liberar su hombro. Le ha dejado la marca de sus dientes, y probablemente permanecerá allí un par de días junto a otras tantas marcas que ha debido dejar aquella noche.

Steve sabe que cuando él empieza a balbucear su nombre como una letanía indica que está al límite. Y por su parte, escuchar su nombre una y otra vez escaparse de aquellos labios también lo lleva hasta un nuevo orgasmo. Se corre por segunda vez en la noche, esta vez en la mano de Bucky, y este parece ser el aviso que estaba esperando él para también dejarse ir en su interior. Con un par de estocadas lentas acaba de correrse y les llega la sensación de plenitud en medio de toda esa sesión de sexo en la cocina.

Bucky cae apoyado sobre su espalda aun en su interior y Steve se tiene que apoyar en la encimera, otra vez casi enciende la maldita vitrocerámica. Va a decir algo sobre moverse de allí cuando siente los brazos algo laxos de Bucky rodearlo por detrás. No se da cuenta de que le sigue tocando con su brazo metálico, y eso le alegra, porque de verdad que quiere poder ser abrazado por él así.

Toma sus manos con las suyas y sonríe. Sí que necesitaba unos días libres.

-Supongo que ahora sí que podemos ir a la cama.- Dice Bucky detrás de él.

Ambos se olvidan del estropicio que dejan tras de sí, apagan la luz de la sala y se encaminan hacia el cuarto que llevan compartiendo ya un tiempo. Ambos han perdido sus pantalones, zapatos y demás en el camino. Caen rendidos sobre la cama y Bucky al momento busca el nuevo abrazo.

De repente Steve se da cuenta de que está temblando.

-Bucky, ¿estás bien?- Pregunta verdaderamente preocupado.

-Sí… Es solo…

Y se calla. Y ese silencio preocupa aún más si cabe a Steve. Que se incorpora levemente en el colchón para observarlo. Pero Bucky solo oculta su rostro en el pecho de Steve y su propio pelo largo. Steve entonces lo abraza lo más fuerte que puede.

Bucky tiene traumas. Más que suficientes para una vida o dos. Y todavía no está bien. ¿Será por eso que tiembla y se abraza a él como con miedo a que desaparezca?

Empieza a acariciarle la cabeza de forma suave, intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Te he estado esperando y… tenía miedo… ya sabes…

Steve lo sabe. Cómo no lo va a saber. Él ha tenido el mismo miedo, con la diferencia de que a él no le han estado friendo el cerebro durante cincuenta años ni ha estado solo como lo ha estado Bucky.

Por un momento no sabe qué hacer. Solo puede seguir abrazándolo, esperando que poco a poco deje de temblar. Apoya su barbilla en su cabeza y Bucky no hace movimiento alguno. Steve espera, paciente. Bendito don de la paciencia.

Poco a poco parece que Bucky se tranquiliza y empieza a separarse de él para mirarlo. Supone que no quiere preocuparlo de más.

-Perdona.

-No tienes que disculparte. Ha sido culpa mía. Te pedí que esperaras y he tardado demasiado en volver.

Bucky se queda en silencio. No lo mira. Y Steve entonces enmarca su rostro con sus manos y le obliga a encararlo. Se encuentras sus ojos como hace tiempo que no lo hacen.

-Ahora estoy aquí y todo va a ir bien.

Bucky asiente con un amago de sonrisa y Steve lo besa de esa forma suave que tanto predica que le gusta. Y es que es así. Le encantan los besos lentos, los que se dan al despertar, o los de antes de dormir. Parecen rutinarios y sin sentido, pero se arriesgaría a decir que son sus favoritos. Porque son inconscientes y reflejan sin duda el deseo de simplemente demostrar que se quieren. Un recordatorio continuo.

Bucky vuelve a recostarse para poyarse en el amplio pecho de Steve y repentinamente aparta su brazo metálico. Debe de haberse dado cuenta de que ya le ha tocado de más con él para toda una semana.

Pero Steve lleva su mano hasta ese frío trozo de metal y vuelve a colocarlo en su sitio, sobre su propio estómago abrazándolo.

-¿De verdad que no te molesta?

-Nunca.

Y otro nuevo beso cae sobre la frente de Bucky, otro lento, inconsciente.

Mueve sus dedos metálicos sobre el perfecto vientre de Steve, dibuja sus abdominales y la piel de Steve se eriza ante el tacto ajeno.

-Te quiero, Bucky. Y sabes que aunque me vaya siempre volveré.

-Lo sé, eres el Capitán América al fin y al cabo, siempre cumples lo que prometes.

Y por fin sonríe burlesco. Ya está mejor, ya no tiembla. Steve suspira aliviado en su interior. Desearía poder sanar todas sus heridas invisibles que se han hecho a lo largo de los años en su cuerpo. Pero eso no es algo que se pueda conseguir en poco tiempo.

Por ahora, solo debe preocuparse de mantenerlo allí. A salvo, oculto de todos. De Hydra, de SHIELD, de sus amigos Vengadores, tal y como Burton hacía con su familia. Porque de ello depende su seguridad. Y sí, él es el Capitán América, y no miente ni engaña. Pero se trata de Bucky, y le da miedo pensar que podría ser capaz de enfrentarse al mundo por ese hombre que ahora medio dormita entre sus brazos.

Tendrá que regresar con los Vengadores, pero le volverá a pedir a Bucky que le espere, y entonces volverá a su lado. Y quizá algún día ya no tiemble y puedan decirle al mundo que el Soldado de Invierno ya no existe y que solo está Bucky.

-Oye, ¿sabes que nos falta un Vengador para ser siete?- Dice Steve cayendo en la cuenta de repente.

-¿Por qué tenéis que ser siete?

-No sé. El siete es el número de la suerte, ¿no? Podrías mandar tu solicitud.- Dice repentinamente ingenioso.

-Me vas a perdonar, pero creo que le dejaré el puesto a alquien más joven. Yo tengo ya más de 70 años, debería ir pensando en jubilarme.

Y Steve se ríe.

-Puede ser.

Y pasa un silencio. Steve está empezando a dormirse. Lleva demasiado tiempo sin dormir bien y el cansancio acumulado parece atacarlo de golpe.

-Oye, sé que tendrás que irte en cualquier momento. Pero yo voy a estar aquí esperándote.

Y Steve siente verdadero alivio al escuchar eso. Cae otro beso inconsciente. Todo está bien cuando están juntos. El mundo parece girar más suavemente, todo es menos oscuro. Lo abraza con más fuerza. Solo necesitan dormir y el día siguiente se verá aún más perfecto.

-Buenas noches, Bucky.

-Buenas noches, Steve.

FIN

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hallo!

Antes que nada, pienso dejarme ver mucho por el Stucky de una forma u otra xD

Pues yo tengo un OTP que es el Stony, pero mi mejor amiga acaba de convertirse al mundo del porn slash y es fan del Stucky y solo del Stucky. Así que para atraerla aún más profundo a este mundo de perversión le escribo pornosidades.

Así que esto en parte se me ocurrió porque me obligaron. Pero yo también puse algo de mi parte, porque "La era de Ultrón" daba para fic por todos lados (ya llegará algún Stony, espero).

Para empezar se me hacía muy raro que Steve estuviera tan tranquilo en "La Era de Ultrón" teniendo en cuenta que su mejor amigo estaba perdido por el mundo siendo perseguido por Hydra. Así que mi brillante conclusión hela aquí. Steve estaba tranquilo porque Bucky lo espera tranquilamente en casa. Esa ha sido mi gran deducción, y he de decir que leo mucho Sherlock Holmes, así que mis deducciones son dignas de tener en cuenta.

Por ahora lo voy a dejar como finalizado y con ese título, "Wait for me". Porque aunque tengo un segundo capítulo ya escrito y una idea casi clara de un tercero y quizá hasta un cuarto (con one-shots periféricos incluidos), no sé cuándo tendré tiempo o ganas de ponerme más seriamente.

Aunque de antemano ya aviso que no va a ser una trama complicada ni nada, simplemente un ligero argumento para dar lugar a situaciones porno. La famosa amiga de la que hablo tiene una lista de lugares donde quiere que lo hagan estos dos, y yo me tengo que dedicar a complacerla xDD

Así que espero que nos leamos pronto !

Saludos y gracias a todos por leer,

Harry

PD. Los versos del inicio son de la canción "wait for me" de Kings of Leon.


End file.
